Shinzo
Fox Kids Fox Kids, Jetix, ABC Family | network_other = Fox Network Italy Fox Kids, Jetix, Globo Jetix Fox Kids, Israel | first = February 5, 2000 | last = September 23, 2000 | episodes = 32 | episode_list = }} Shinzo, known as in Japan, is an anime based on an event where creatures known as Enterrans take over Earth and rename it in their own image: Enterra. Now three Enterrans have to protect the last human in order to restore the human race. The anime focuses primarily on the adventures they undergo while working to accomplish this task. Plot An undetermined time ago, the Guardian of the Milky Way, Lanancuras, started to harbor a desire for power, and eventually invaded the worlds he was assigned to protect. Being bound to the galaxy, he was able to absorb parts of a planet and add it to his strength. In his footsteps was a following from many planets, creatures that had pledged allegiance and were now named Kadrians. By the time the other Celestial Guardians confronted him, he was too strong to be defeated. The Celestial Guardians all gave up a part of their power and combined it into a single Guardian, Mushra, whose core was used to create a card to seal Lanancuras. The prison was made from parts of the planets that had suffered under his power and with the help of the card, the meteorite was able to restrain him, as planets are beings on their own and hold a significant amount of power as well. The meteorite was sent off into the galaxy to be sealed forever. Meanwhile, the way Lanancuras had increased his strength had consequences on the planets of the Milky Way. On Earth, it was in the shape of a virus that merged with human DNA and destroyed the humans that way. In order to eliminate the virus, scientists worked on combining human DNA with the DNA of animals and other creatures immune to the effects. They succeeded and created a sentient race known as Enterrans, Engineered Earthlings. Eventually, a cure was found, and the human race survived. This all took place around the 22nd century. The Kadrians meanwhile worked on getting their master free, and they found the perfect place. The Guardians noticed too late that the meteorite was being redirected and heading towards Earth. The Guardians held a vow that they would not interfere with the way the planets reacted as this was up to the inhabitants and nature, so he was out of their influence. At impact, the seal holding Lanancuras in ripped due to the impact, leaving only the planetary pieces to hold the Kadrian king in. At impact, Lanancuras sent out three special gems that he had corrupted from the meteorite and placed them into the strongest Enterran he could find: Mushrambo. However, he also felt the Guardians influence and how they secured the energy they had given to Mushra, away from the meteorite. Lanancuras guessed that they would at some time grant this power to someone to counter him, and it could not be an Enterran since in a way, the Enterrans were a product of him becoming evil, and easily to be influenced because they were card-based creatures. It had to be a human. He chose six more generals to lead the Enterrans into a war against the humans, making them believe humans enslaved them. Mushrambo led the war, and was like all the others completely oblivious to the reason he felt such a hatred. All they knew was that they wanted the humans destroyed, and only Rusephine and Mushrambo knew that the meteorite had something to do with the whole thing. At one point, the Guardians elected a keeper of their power. The baby girl Yakumo Tatsuro was chosen, daughter of Daigo Tatsuro who had helped develop the Enterrans and the cure. Daigo knew they were losing the war, and under the inspiration of the Celestial Guardians he built a place where he could make Yakumo survive, knowing she was special. The Guardians sent Hakuba, a Celestial Equine who would transform into the Reversian Blade upon death. The most powerful weapon in the universe was shaped like a robot to transport Yakumo and was always aware of his task. Around the age of 4, Daigo had finished building an underground for Yakumo to survive in, which would allow her to live for 30 years and only grow a single year in physical shape (50 in the dubbed version). Just at the moment this happened, Mushrambo destroyed the last sanctuary of the humans, the place called Shinzo. Then he went after Yakumo, and killed Daigo in the process. However, the machines keeping Yakumo alive activated and awoke her powers. Yakumo froze the energy of Mushrambo and ripped him apart with her own aura. Mushrambo died, and his EnCard was divided into three gems. The Guardians guided these gems away for a later purpose (Mushra, Saago and Kutal were later send to the past, but unable to make a difference). The machine malfunctioned, though this was in fact the Guardians doing. Yakumo slept for 300 years (500 in the dubbed version) and woke up at the age of 17 close to the time Lanancuras would break out. She was told to search for Shinzo, the last sanctuary of the human race and bring peace to the Enterrans. In fact, this journey was to help her become aware of her powers. A while before that, the three gems had been given to three Enterrans. One of them was Mushra, who had been given a new body on Enterra by the Guardians, since they were both card based beings. Mushra received the Crown of Koira, a powerful artifact that had been given to him before to seal Lanancuras, but that was then used by Lanancuras to control Mushrambo. He met Yakumo after being hung above a waterfall as punishment for a crime. She freed him, and he somehow felt compelled to go with her (the gem at work). Later they met Sago, who held the blue gem, and Kutal, who held the green gem. Yakumo's powers took long to develop, as she was a peaceful person and willing to forgive. She often had a conflict with Mushra and his violent nature. The story tells about the group travelling and the enemies they meet, and bit by bit parts of the past are revealed. At the end of the first season, the timeline was altered by the destruction of the Evil Mushrambo, leaving only Yakumo and the three gems. The battle resulted in the timeline being altered. As a result, the human race didn't die out and the war between humans and Enterrans never happened. This also meant that in the second timeline Lanancuras never used up a lot of energy to control the war, and while he was completely dormant in the first timeline, he was about to break free in the second. NOTE: At the ending of season 2, original version, Yakumo dies and Mushra goes to Earth to live as an Enterran again and see the result of his work. He does not go to Shinzo because he is alive still, nor does Mushrambo which the Saban version implies by re-using a scene from episode 14. Shinzo is a spiritual sphere (the word shinzou means heart and mental image in Japan, which is the country where the anime was made) and is not a realm. Upon death, Yakumo became part of Shinzo, as will Mushra presumably when he dies. Characters Main cast * : :: Human with celestial powers and leading female, a result of absorbing one of the four gems from the meteor that held Lanacuras. Chi elemental. She hates violence and follows the path of peace, until she eventually learns violence is, to some degree, required to achieve that peace. Represents the K'i-Lin and the Core. also she's in love with mushrambo. * Mushrambo: Fusion of Hyper Mushra, Hyper Sago, and Hyper Kutal, the reborn Ultimate Warrior of Enterra. Mushra's Hyper form is the key to the transformation: Sago and Kutal turn into EnCards and are then absorbed by Hyper Mushra, then the transformation of Mushrambo begins (in his deput episode, the command for the transformation was "Hyper Flame Mushrambo!"). Ryuma tried to control Mushrambo with the Black Card, becoming Black Mushrambo, only to be killed by the corrupted warrior who was soon purified by Yakumo. Mushrambo later becomes Gold Mushrambo in the battle with his past self, the original Satan Mushrambo. This power-boost was revoked by the Reversian Blade during the battle with Lanancuras. He has a Rhombic Aura that can protect him from any attack, and his attack involves a "Lavender Ball". ** Mushra : :: An Ex-Celestial Guardian and main character. Fire elemental, humanoid. Represents the Phoenix and the South. Transforms into Hyper Mushra (by the command "Hyper Flame!"), a phoenix-knight warrior, he eventually received a boost by King Nipper, giving him wings. Originally a Celestial Guardian, he became an Enterran so he can try to stop Lanancuras, without memory of his previous life. He eventually resumed original form at the end of the series into Celestial Mushra (by the command "Astro Power!"). He is also in love with Yakumo. Among his attacks are: Hyper Burn, Inferno Blast, Flame Vortex, Heat Blast, Ultra Hyper Flame, Ultra Hyper Vortex Storm, Hyper Vortex of Fire, Hyper Fire Storm, Solar Blast, Fire of the Phoenix, Solar Missiles of Flames, Hyper Flame of Enterra, Fire Nova, Flaming Cross of the Phoenix, and Flames of the Phoenix. ** Sago : :: Water elemental, humanoid. Represents the Dragon and the East. Hyper Sago (transforms by the command "Hydro Power!") is something described as a water devil, he gained bat-like wings from the boost he received from King Nipper. He can create Aqua Dragons out of water as one of this attacks. Also is the only one who can use his element outside of his Hyper Form. Among his attacks are: Tidal Wave, Hydro Blast, Aqua Dragon, Hydro Tornado, Hydro Twister, Aqua Vortex, Mist Grenade, and Aqua Tornado. ** Kutal : :: Earth elemental, felinoid. Represents the Tiger and the West. Hyper Kutal (transforms by the command "Eye of the Lion!") is a lion with stripes with seismic-themed attacks. He later received a power boost from King Nipper, giving him bug-like wings. Among his attacks are: Enterra Quake, Earth Crusher, Enterra Shockwave, Seismic Strike, and Enterra Crusher. * Hakuba (1-21, 26-29) : :: Celestial Equine that like Mushra came to Earth. Taking on a robotic-form, Hakuba served to protect Yakumo and serve as her transport. Represents the Turtle and the North. During the battle with Lanancuras, he absorbed the EnCards of the six Enterran generals and reassumed his true form, the Reversian Blade. The Reversian Blade later broke during battle when Lancuras' power was increased after absorbing Yakumo's lifeless body. * Rei, Sen, Este (7-22, 31-32) : Rei : Sen : Este :: Kutal's nephews and niece. Out of all three of the kittens, Este is the most out spoken. * Binka (21-32) : :: A young girl introduced in the second timeline, sent out by Yakumo (who helped her after her parents died) to find the chosen ones. She is armed with a bazooka. Personality-wise she is the opposite of Yakumo, spunky and tomboyish unlike the demure and gentle Yakumo, whom she loves like a mother nevertheless. For example, in the first timeline Yakumo discourages Mushra from getting revenge against the ones who hung him from the waterfall, in the second timeline Binka has no problem with Mushra's revenge. She keeps the boys on track on their journey. Others * King Nipper (15-18) : :: Nipper is a robot who was once Dr. Tatsuro's robotic partner, he became the ruler of Mechano City. However, he reluctantly became a whipping boy for Rusephine's soldiers, making him hated by his people. But by the time Yakumo arrived, Nipper revealed his true nature and sacrificed himself to give time for Yakumo's three bodyguards to undergo the power boost he planned for them. Dies after telling the heroes about the Seven Enterran Generals. * Bolt : :: Bolt is the leader of a Robotic Rebellion against King Nipper until learning the truth about him. * Clip : :: Female robot friend of Bolt's in the Rebellion. * Chip: A fat robot, a friend of Bolt's in the Rebellion. * Tago: A skinny robot, another friend of Bolt's in the Rebellion. * Daigo (16-18): Daigo was a giant warrior robot named after Dr. Daigo Tatsuro, Yakumo's father. He was destroyed by Caris while Mushra, Sago and Kutal were being recharged. * Celestial Guardians of Shinzo : Celestial Guardian #1 : Celestial Guardian #2 : Celestial Guardian #3 :: The Celestial Guardians are beings that are responsible for creating Mushra and sealing Lanancuras into a meteor. Villains The Meteor that Lanancuras was entombed in crashed through the Kadrians' homeworld trapping their lifeforce within it. Kadrians are different from Enterrans in different ways: they were not made by humans, they come from another world, and they are shapeshifters. Their purpose is to revive Lanancuras from his tomb and prevent the revival of Mushrambo. * Kadrian King Lanacuras (25-32) : :: The main villain of the series who surfaced in the 2nd timeline, though he was an influence in the first. An Ex-Celestial Guardian, he became a god of sorts to the Kadrians as they intended to revive him. Attacks included: Fusion Ball, Celestial Powers of Darkness and Globe of Destruction. He was finally defeated for good when Mushra resumed his Celestial form. * Eilis (22-25) : :: Commander of the Kadrian army. His body is made of quicksilver metal. He created Metalasaur one time. Could attack with "Solar Inferno". Killed by Mushrambo. * Lunaria (22-26) : :: Second-in-command of the Kadrians, her servants were myth-based. She creates "Hyper-Forming" seals to give her monsters an advantage over normal Enterrans. She was killed by Yakumo's aura. * Seven Enterran Generals (1-21): The seven most powerful Enterrans who led the Enterrans to destroy the human race. Yakumo and company only encountered the first four in the first timeline. ** The Original Mushrambo / Satan Mushrambo : :: The original Mushrambo who fell under influence of Lanancuras' evil, eventually killed by Yakumo's aura with the three gems that held his powers given to the three Enterrans that can combine into the current Mushrambo. He was brought to the present by Rusephine to help her fight the current Golden Mushrambo, only to be killed by him, who absorbed the powers of the other Generals to assume a dark angel form, who attacked with an "Energy Ray" and "Blue Flames of Torture". After a lengthy and horrific battle, the Dark King was finally killed by Hyper Mushra, Sago and Kutal, causing the timeline to change. ** Insect King Daku (3-6) : :: King of the Insect Enterrans and a Hercules Beetle-knight. King Daku's Hyper Form is like a samurai. Killed by Hyper Mushra, Sago, and Kutal after absorbing Katai's EnCard. ** Reptile Lord Ryuma (10-14): Lord of the Reptile Enterrans and one of a few Enterrans who look like humans. Devised a cunning scheme to bring the warrior Mushrambo to his bidding by forcing Mushra, Kutal, and Sago to become Mushrambo and use a mind controlling Black Card to do so. After Mushrambo was under his power with much thanks to the dragon, Grandora, he sees the fear in Yakumo, which ultimately sparks an insane attraction for her. As a result, Ryuma wanted to display just how powerful he is by "doing what no other Enterran would do", marrying her instead of killing her. This proved to be a fatal mistake as Yakumo's existence drew the Black-Carded Mushrambo to her and to battle Ryuma for her fate. After the defeat of Grandora, Ryuma uses the dragon's card to become (by the command "Grand Ryuma Arise!") Grand Ryuma, a giant dragon/human hybrid. In this state, he attempted to freeze Black Mushrambo, yet was killed when Mushrambo released a dark energy burst as the two locked swords. Even though Ryuma shows a narcissistic, sadistic and psychopathic personality, he does show concern for Ungra when she is hurt defending him. Note: For some reason when he gone to hyper form (transformed by the command "Hyper Serpent Warrior!") his sword changed and it changed again when he became Grand Ryuma. ** Bird Queen Rusephine (18-20) : :: Queen of the Bird Enterrans, with power over time/space. After her servants provide bring her the cards of Franken, Diehanger, and Kimylas, she absorbs them along with Daku and Ryuma increase her own power. She uses her power to summon Dark King Mushrambo to present, only to be killed/absorbed by him. Transformed into her hyper form at the command "Hyper Talons!". Attacks included: Talon Strike, Hyper Talon Strike and Energy Blast. ** Sea King Franken: King of the Sea Enterrans. Died prior to the series, presumably killed by Rusephine. Originally a female when looking closer at the card but dubbed as King. ** Beast King Diehanger: King of the Wild Beast Enterrans. Died prior to the series, presumably killed by Rusephine. ** Phantom King Kimylas: King of the Phantom Beast Enterrans. Died prior to the series, presumably killed by Rusephine. His name and form are modeled after a Chimera. Minor Evil Enterrans Here is a list of bad guys that worked for three of the Six Enterran Generals: * Katris (1-2) : :: Insect Bounty Hunter and Mantis-type Enterran. Absorbed Queen Bee-ing's card. Killed by Hyper Mushra. * Queen Bee-Ing (2) : :: Queen of the Honey Bee-Ings and Hunting Bee-Ings. Transformed by the command "Hyper Bee-Stinger!". Killed by Hyper Mushra, later absorbed by Katris. * Big Blue and his older brother (3): Spider-type Hyper Enterrans. Attacked with "Web of Destruction". Killed by Hyper Mushra. * Tombo (4): Centipede-type Hyper Enterran. His attacks included: Light of Illusion, Light of Blindness. Transformed by the command "Hyper Mode Elumination!". Killed by Hyper Mushra. * Caterpillar Soldiers (5-6): Servants of King Daku that rode giant caterpillars. * Katai (5-6) : :: Shapeshifting Insect Hyper Enterran and servant of King Daku. Posed as Kiri, a human, to lure Yakumo into Daku's castle. Said it was Shinzo. Killed by Daku who used his powers for invisibility. * Doctor Parasite (6) : :: Brainwashing Insect Scientist and servant of Daku. Uses lice type things to crawl into Mushra and Co.'s brains to brainwash them. * Crocodile Enterran (7) : :: Killed by Hyper Mushra. * Waru (7-8) : :: The King of Lizards. Servant of Gyasa who plotted to destroy Mushra. He is able to turn his right hand into a sword, move through solid wall and shot metal darts from his mouth. Could also attack with a "Tongue Whip". Killed by Gyasa after Hyper Mushra broke his hand/sword. Gyasa says, "Without your blade, you're nothing". * Gyasa (8-11) : :: The Prince of Reptiles. A Gorgon-like Enterran who can turn anyone to stone with the venom of his snake-like blonde dreadlocks. Whenever he survives a near-death experience in battle, Gyasa sheds his skin to increase his power. Attacks include: Gyasa Blade, Venom Blast, and Thunder Venom. Becomes the demon-like Hyper Gyasa after absorbing numerous snake EnCards (captions said rattlesnakes, mambas, copperheads, cobras and pit vipers). Attacks as Hyper Gyasa included: Hyper Viper Power, Spinning Snake Disc, Reptillian Water Blast, Hyper Venom, Hyper Gand Knife, Viper Cannon, Python Power Beam and Serpent Mind Control. Though he managed to kill Sago and Kutal, Gyasa meets his end at Mushrambo's hands. * Huntari (12) : :: Frilled lizard-type Enterran and Bounty Hunter armed with an axe. Absorbed by a live plant and his seeds scattered. * Ungra (13-14) : :: Reptile alchemist and servant of Ryuma. She created the Black Card that was used on Mushrambo, and was against the idea of Ryuma marrying Yakumo. Dies trying to defend her master. * Grandora (13-14): Three-Headed Ice Venom-Breathing Dragon controlled by Ryuma. In Ryuma's great plan to gain control of Mushrambo, Grandora was summoned to attack the city where Mushra, Sago, Kutal, and Yakumo were holding residence. After a large scale attack on the city, the three heroes became Mushrambo whereas Ryuma used his Black Card to bring his plan to fruition. When Black Mushrambo attacked the ice palace where Ryuma and Yakumo's wedding was taking place, Grandora made a short-lived attempt to guard his master. Grandora was overpowered by the black-carded Mushrambo, and the beast was absorbed by Ryuma to become Grand Ryuma. Grandora heads uses a different form of attacking with ice, one of Grandora's heads roar is like a blizzard another of his heads shoots ice in different shapes ex.cube and the his last head shoots ice like a beam. * Lord Caris (15-18) : :: Powerful Tengu-like Enterran that works for Rusephine. Attacks as Hyper Caris included: Feather Blade, Hyper Claw, and Hyper Thorn. He absorbed an Egg EnCard that made him become Ultra Hyper Caris (whose attacks included Ultra Hyper Claw and Ultra Hyper Thorn), but he was killed by Hyper Mushra in his own newly gained "Ultra Hyper Form". * Gabriel (19-20): Servant of Rusephine who presents her the EnCards of Franken, Diehanger and Kimylas (other Enterran generals). Minor Kadrians * Garizani (22) : :: Centipede/Lobster Kadrian and first opponent in the second timeline. Killed by Hyper Mushra. * Shiro & Kuro (23): Furball-Like Kadrian brothers that serve Lunaria. They tried to get on Binka's goodside while attempting to take the two remaining crystals. But after a while, the two revealed their true forms: A black bear with a yellow mask (Kuro) and a white bear with a purple mask (Shiro). They can combine to form a non-menacing panda with a bamboo stick as a weapon (by the command "Kadrian Bear!") and turn into a Red Panda-like super-predator (by the command "Hyper Kadrian Predator!"). Killed by Hyper Mushra, Sago & Kutal. The duo's names were puns on White (Shiro) & Black (Kuro). * Pixie Kadrian (26): Servant of Lunaria that can use wind-based attacks, such as Tornado Blast and Whirlwind Attack. She trapped anyone in Lunaria's maze, only to be killed by Mushra. * Troll Kadrian (26): Servant of Lunaria that posed as Yakumo until his cover was blown. He could sprout as many arms as he wants. He almost succeeded in killing the heroes when Yakumo's aura killed him. * Granite Warriors: Kadrian foot soldiers. Other characters * Darba (12) : :: Small horse-type Enterran. Duped Mushra and Co. into believing that he was a wizard of Shinzo. * Bonga (15) : :: Water Buffalo-type Enterran. Encountered on the plane to Mechano City. Competed in King Nipper's tournament only for his prize to resort in him being carded by Caris. Episodes # Awakening - 27th century. A human child awakens, with the mission to find the other humans, and bring peace between them and the mutant Enterrans rulling earth now. Yakumo and Mushra meet for the first time. # Bee-ware of the Hunters - Yakumo and her new friends land in a nest of Enterran bees. # Web of Evil - A bunch of Enterrans spiders kidnaps Yakumo in believing a legend that eating a human will make the eater immortal. # Day at the Park - Yakumo, Sago and Kutal are invited to join a festival, while Mushra still roams about. When he gets the chance to do a little revenge for being send away, he takes it. # Kiri - Mushra finds a human child, who claims to have escaped from a prison for humans. # Battling Daku - In an attempt to save Yakumo and Kiri from Daku, Sago comes up with the plan to be captured themselves. # Into the Jungle - Kutal's nieces and nephews show up and throw the gang on an unexpected adventure. # Reptiles - As Mushra battles Waru, another Enteran named Gyasa, the King of the Snake-Enterrans, appears with the intention of taking out the gang and kidnapping Yakumo. # Gyasa - Gyasa uses dirty tricks to take out Sago and Kutal, leaving Mushra by himself. Can he find a way to defeat Gyasa? # Mushrambo, the Ultimate Samurai - Mushrambo is able to defeat Gyasa in his first form, but what will happen when he transforms? # Clash of the Hyper-Enterrans - Mushrambo is overpowered by the Hyper Gyasa. Can he find a way to turn the tide of the battle around? # The Test - Darba, the supposed wizard of Shinzo, appears with a proposition for the team, but what are his real intentions? # Ryuma, Lord of the Reptiles - The group arrives at another forest after going through the desert, but when Grandora the 3-Headed Ice Dragon attacks the village under Ungra and Ryuma's control, it means trouble for the entire team. # The Dark Spirit of Destruction - Mushrambo has been turned evil and is now Dark Mushrambo. Can anyone or anything defeat him? # Mechano City - The group arrives in a city full of robots, but what will they do when the cops begin to pursue them? # The Giant Robot - What will the robots do when they learn that Yakumo is a human? # The Great War - Mushra and the robots find out about Yakumo's past and the truth about the robot king, but what happens when Mushra battles Cairis to the end in a one-on-one battle? # The Secrets of the Seven - As a machine is using the egg card's power to revive Mushra, Sago, and Kutal, King Nipper sacrifices his life in an attempt to stop Caris and prevent him from killing Yakumo. # The Feathered Fiend - Mechano City has been destroyed, so Mushra and company decide to get revenge by attacking the Birdmen colonies. What they find is a new challenge, but can they be successful at overcoming it? # The Two Mushrambos - Mushrambo must battle his evil self to prevent the young Yakumo from being killed, but can they succeed without gaining some new powers? # The Battle of One - The final battle between the two Mushrambo's is at hand, but which side will prevail? # A New Beginning - Mushra is trapped once again, but freed by the mysterious Binka, but when Lanancuras' servants attack them, can they survive without hyper power, or is there another way for Mushra to go hyper? # Bear Claws - Binka and Mushra search for Sago so Mushrambo can be reformed, but what troubles await them in route? # Nightmare Dream Center - Eilis decides to target Mushra to prevent Mushrambo from ever being reborn. Can the team overcome him and keep Mushra alive? # Eilis of the Storm - It's Eilis vs. Mushrambo, but who will be the victor? # Reviving Yakumo - The group gets trapped in a never ending maze, and their only hope of escape is Yakumo. Can they succeed? # Lanancuras Arises - It's Yakumo & Mushrambo vs. Lanacuras, but who has the bigger desire to win? # Lanancuras Unbound - Lanancuras gains his full power and continues the battle against Mushrambo. Who will end up being the victor, especially when it appears that Yakumo is killed. # Mushrambo Meets His Match - Mushrambo continues his battle against Lanancuras, but does he stand a chance without the help of Yakumo and Binka? # Mushra's Mission - Lanancuras's apparent death was unexpected and he appears to be headed toward being the ruler of the world, but Mushra refuses to give up and calls on a new power source to assist him. Will it be enough to defeat Lanancuras in the end? # Soul Survivor - With all hope lost, Mushra vows to destroy Lanancuras once and for all, and with the guardian powers revealed he may just succeed. What will happen next? # Long Live Yakumo - The battle between Mushra and Lanancuras comes to its exciting conclusion, but whose lives will it cost? Cast Japanese cast list * Banjō Ginga - Narrator, Dr. Daigo Tatsuro * Yūko Minaguchi - Yakumo Tatsuro * Minami Takayama - Mushra/Hyper Mushra/Mushrambo * Yasuhiko Kawazu - Sago * Naoki Tatsuta - Kutal * Tsutomu Kashiwakura - Hacuba * Takeshi Aono - Lanancuras * Aya Hisakawa - Binka * Mami Kingetsu - Lunaria * Ryusei Nakao as Gyaza * Ai Maeda - Rei, Sanju (7-22) * Junko Shimakata - Toguru (15-18) * Hiromi Konno - Kuro (23) * Yūko Nagashima - Fairy (26) English cast list * Stephen Apostolina - Dr. Daigo Tatsuro * Steven Blum - Sago, Eilis, Golden Mushrambo * Mari Devon - Queen Bee-Ing, Pixie Kadrian * Dorothy Elias-Fahn - Rei * Richard Epcar - Additional Voices * Tom Fahn - Hakuba * Sandy Fox - Este * Tom Gibis - Mushra * Steve Kramer - Katris, Shiro (true-form)/Panda * Lex Lang - Waru, Garizani, Kuro (true-form)/Super Predator * Wendee Lee - Rusephine (19-20), Clip * Dan Lorge - Mushrambo/Dark King Mushrambo, Katai * Brad MacDonald - Bolt * Mary Elizabeth McGlynn - Ungra * Peggy O'Neal - Yakumo Tatsuro * Bob Papenbrook - Kutal, Bonga, Celestial Guardian #2 * Paul St. Peter - Daku, Celestial Guardian #1, Additional Voices * Jamieson Price - Narrator, Celestial Guardian #3 * Derek Stephen Prince - Doctor Parasite, King Nipper, Gyasa * Philece Sampler - Binka, Kiri, Additional Voices * Brianne Siddall - Sen * Michael Sorich - Additional Voices * Melodee Spevack - Rusephine (18) * Tom Wyner - Lanancuras, Caris Movie adaptions It was recently announced that Toei Animation will be making two 90 minute movie versions of Shinzo. Shinzo 2 A continuation to the series Shinzo, aka Mushrambo. Saban, the American producer of the dubbed version of Mushrambo presumably created a continuation of the show due to relative popularity. Toei, the original creating company did not agree with this, as there had been given no specific permission. Saban was given a Cease and desist order, and consequentially retrieved "Shinzo 2" from any network it had been sold to. As such, "Shinzo 2" is not canon in regard to the original anime. By that time, it had been aired in Germany without much success, and seems to consist out of 9 episodes and a medium length movie final. Story The Guardians decide to revive Yakumo for Mushra. For this they need to gather the power that once was in her to allow her to exist, for the Yakumo of the second timeline lived a normal life and died long ago. Upon returning her to Enterra, she is human once again, but now can wield her abilities better. Lanancuras' body disintegrated, but somehow a swarm of cards survived. The Kadrians find these, take them to the celestial city where the Guardians live, and infect them with the evil of Lanancuras. The four guardians bringing Yakumo's essence to Enterra are not amongst these however. As they return, they manage to take the 3 gems that once powered Mushra, Sago and Kutal, and flee back to Enterra. Lanancuras takes possession of one of the guardians, and finds that he cannot take his own physical shape. For this, Saban invented that he needs a card similar to Mushra's six edged card, and this one descended to Enterra as well.Lanancuras goes to Enterra, warps the first and second timeline into one, and revives the seven generals to work for him once again. Main Cast * Yakuma Tatsuro * Mushra * Sago * Kutal * Mushrambo * Binka * Esti Villains * Lanancuras: The main villain of the series. * Kadrians: The people who worshiped Lanancuras. * The Seven Enterran Generals: The seven most powerful Enterrans. ** Daku: King of the Insect Enterrans. ** Ryuma: Lord of the Reptile Enterrans. ** Rusephine: Queen of the Bird Enterrans. ** Franken: Queen of the Water Enterrans. ** Diehanger: King of the Wild Beast enterrans. ** Kimyras: King of the Phantom Beast Enterrans. ** Dark King Mushrambo: King of the Humanoid/Fire Enterrans. Details Mushrambo is now featured constantly in his golden form due to Yakumo's active powers on him. He is seen in several new shapes: Phoenix Mushrambo, the result of Mushra merging with Mushrambo, a new version of his possessed form when Ryuma uses a set of dark cards on him, a redeemed version where Mushrambo is himself and not Mushra or under Lanancuras' influence, and possibly a celestial version, though this is probably just grown up Mushra with golden wings and a similar armor to Mushrambo. The full set of seven generals appears, including the ones not seen in action in the prior seasons. More expanse is given on character connections. Mushra and Yakumo's relation apparently is finally made active, though just at the end of the series, and Saban introduces several family members of the main cast. False rumors * Yakumo does not get blue hair. * Yakumo and Mushra are never seen with a baby daughter, this is only from the manga. * Sago's hyper shape does not have the brown breast plates, this is the version from the cards and unrelated to the movies created by Saban. Trivia * Shinzo is loosely based on the Chinese legend Journey to the West, where a Buddhist priest and his three monstrous disciples journeyed to India to recover scriptures from Buddha to bring peace and enlightenment to the world. Like the priest, Yakumo is constantly advocating sparing the lives of even the monsters trying to stop them, and Mushra is like the Monkey King member of the disciples as he loves to fight, wields a staff, and wears a golden headband. Also, the same way Hakuba transforms into a car to transport Yakumo, in the legend a dragon turns into a horse to transport the priest. * Grandora's appearance is based on the three-headed monster, King Ghidorah, arch-enemy of Godzilla. It even has Godzilla's roar. Unlike King Ghidorah, Grandora has arms and only one tail where King Ghidorah has two tails. * Season 1's story line takes place in the post-apocalyptic U.S., with Mushra's imprisonment at the Niagara Falls and their journey in the ruins of New York City. * In the first episode where the group is in the ruins of New York City, the Statue of Liberty is depicted as being made of solid stone when it is destroyed in battle. In reality, the statue is a hollow shell made entirely out of copper with a lime film covering it. * The series is shown in the 19th episode of Kamen Rider Kuuga. * Yakumo is Peggy O'Neal's favorite character. References External links * Shinzo on TV.com * Category:Adventure anime and manga Category:Chinese mythology in anime and manga‎ Category:Drama anime and manga Category:Fantasy anime and manga Category:Science fiction anime and manga Category:2000 television series debuts Category:2000 television series endings it:Shinzo he:שינזו ja:マシュランボー pt:Shinzo zh:爆裂戰士戰藍寶